


Champions

by Khylara



Series: Mania [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: A tabloid headline leads to heartfelt confessions.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Mania [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585624
Kudos: 10





	Champions

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics for this one are from "Champions."

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Pete looked up from the bass he was tuning. They were in the studio recording extra songs for the EP due out in a matter of days and Patrick's mood was unpredictable at best. "No?" he ventured. When Patrick's eyebrow went up he knew he had said the wrong thing. "Okay...what did I screw up?"

For an answer, Patrick handed him a copy of "The New York Post". On the front page was the glaring headline FALL OUT BOY FRONT MEN CAUGHT IN LIPLOCK! Directly under it was a picture of Pete and Patrick sitting in each other's laps and kissing messily, oblivious to everyone around them. 

"Fuck," Pete said as he sagged onto the couch, the night and the circumstances coming back to him. "Brendan's opening night." The three of them had celebrated their protege's opening night debut in "Kinky Boots" on Broadway until the wee hours of the morning, with Pete and Patrick going back to their hotel to celebrate even further later on. "I'm sorry. I didn't even see the cameras."

"Neither did I. But then the three of us were pretty drunk." Patrick heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad they didn't catch us kissing Brendan at the end of the night."

Pete blinked. "We kissed Brendan?"

Patrick nodded. "Right before we caught the cab back to our hotel."

Pete shook his head, his horror growing by the minute. "God...how much champagne did we drink?"

"Quite a bit. The producers were buying. We weren't as bad as Brendan was, though." At Pete's confused look, Patrick explained. "By the end of the night Brendan was kissing us, the wait staff, his cast members, random fans on the street..."

"Fuck," Pete said again as he ran a hand over his face as he tried to think of what to do. Issuing a denial was always a possibility, except for the fact that the truth was now plastered in bold type in every news paper in the city for everyone to see.

 _And especially since they caught me with my hand down his pants,_ Pete thought, catching sight of the picture again and cringing. Apologies first, then he'd call their publicist and do a little damage control. "Patrick...baby...I'm so sorry."

Patrick turned to look at him. "You're sorry?" he repeated. 

"Yeah. I mean...I know how private you are about things like this. And God knows I didn't mean for us to come out like this. At all, really." Reaching out, he took Patrick's hands in his. "I'm really sorry, baby."

"Pete, stop. You don't have to apologize for this. You don't have to apologize for anything. It's not your fault. I should've...we both should've been a little more careful and looked for cameras." To Pete's surprise, Patrick shrugged. "Maybe...maybe this is a good thing. That it's out in the open and everyone knows."

Pete stared. "Who are you and what have you done with my Pattycakes?"

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

"Of course I think it is. I think loving you is the best idea ever," Pete said as if the thought were obvious. "I'd shout it from the rooftops all over the city with a megaphone if I could." He paused. "It's just...well..." He didn't finish.

Patrick did. "I never said, didn't I?" he asked. "All the years we've been together and I never told you how much I love you." He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Pete. I should have told you. I should have told you long ago."

"We never were good about talking about our feelings and shit," Pete commented. "Can I ask what brought all this on?"

"It's been a long time coming, don't you think?" Patrick asked softly. "I mean...we've been lovers for how long?"

"Since we finished "Save Rock And Roll". Four years." At Patrick's surprised look, he turned defensive. "Yes, I keep track."

"I know. That's one of the reasons why I love you so much." Patrick paused. "You have a good heart, Pete. A kind and generous heart. You care so much about everything and everyone in your life...not just me. And I just think...maybe other people should know that." He suddenly sighed. "Maybe...maybe I'm just tired of hiding."

"You don't hide with me," Pete said softly, caressing the fingers in his keeping. "You never have. That's what's important to me. Not anything anyone else thinks."

The room was silent for a long moment. Then Patrick said softly, "You know what I've always admired about you? You have the courage of your convictions. You are who you are and fuck what anyone thinks."

Pete put an arm around Patrick's shoulder. "It's not an easy way to live."

"I know, but you do it anyway. And you don't apologize for it, either." Patrick looked up. "Do you know how brave that makes you?"

Pete shook his head in denial. "I'm not brave."

"You are to me. You've always been the brave one out front." Patrick's eyes were wide."I want that. I want...I want us."

Pete's breath caught in his throat, realizing what Patrick was trying to say. For them to come out now,amidst all the backlash and controversy... "Be sure," he warned, his voice soft and dire all at once. "Be very sure, baby. Once we're out, we can't ever go back in."

"I know." Patrick twined their fingers together. "And I'm sure. I want this with you." He swallowed hard, his heart in his throat. "Is it something you maybe could want with me? Maybe?"

"Patrick...sweetheart...I've always wanted that with you." Pete's voice was soft. "Ever since the day we met, I've wanted us."

Patrick ducked his head to hide the sudden sting of tears. "You never said."

"I never said a lot of things. I'm beginning to think that's been a lot of our problem over the years." Pete sighed. "We've got to get better at fucking talking to each other."

Patrick sighed and curled into Pete's embrace. "I'm just sick of it all," he finally said, the floodgates opening at last. "Sick of all the questions and wondering and innuendo from people who could care less. Sick of all the hiding and the lies and the sneaking around." A frustrated look appeared on his face as he closed his eyes. "And I'm sick to death of going home alone at the end of the day when all I want to do is be with you." He huffed a heavy sigh. "Why can't I just say that I'm yours and you're mine and tell everyone else that they can go fuck themselves?"

Pete tightened his hold around the singer's frame. "You can. We both could. If that's what you want." His tone was serious. "I'll back you, whatever you decide."

Patrick was silent for a long moment. Finally, he said, "I thought...with Elisa I thought I had found my forever." He looked up at Pete."I'm sorry it took me so long to realize. You're my forever. You've always have been."

"And you've always been mine." He pulled Patrick into a kiss.

When they drew away, both men had tears in their eyes. "So what do you want to do about that?" He indicated the tabloid with a wave of his hand. He nodded at his phone charging on the nearby table. "I have a pretty good lawyer on speed dial."

"No." Patrick shook his head. "No lawyer. No denial. No retraction." He looked up at Pete hopefully. "I'm yours and you're mine?"

"Always," Pete said with a decisive nod. A worried frown suddenly crossed his face. "What about your folks? I know your mom. She's still campaigning for you to give her grandchildren someday soon."

"She's just going to have to be happy with them from my brother and sister. For now, I just want to be with you and be happy." He looked up again. "Okay?"

"Better than okay." They both fell silent. "Maybe we should get back to work."

"Yeah. Maybe." Neither one of them moved.

Pete glanced down at the hand he was holding. _Something simple,_ he thought, picturing a ring of his choosing on the singer's finger. _He doesn't like fuss and feathers. Just...something simple and elegant._ He could just picture the look on Patrick's face when he gave it to him.

"So that tabloid reporter...I think we might owe him a thank you. Maybe even a fruit basket." Just then he noticed Pete's scowl. "No?"

"We had a private moment turned public when we weren't ready to deal with the fallout," Pete reminded him. "No one should be forced to come out until they're ready. I am if you are."

"If you're with me," Patrick said softly. "I can do anything as long as you're with me."

 _My champion_ , Pete thought with a surge of pride. _What_ _did_ _I_ _ever_ _do_ _to_ _deserve_ _you?_ He only hoped that he'd be worthy of Patrick's love for decades to come.

Drawing away enough to meet Pete's dark eyes with his own, Patrick took both of the bassist's hands in his. "So you and me? Until the pilot light goes out and all we are is our dreams inside?"

"Longer," Pete promised. "Until the music dies."

Patrick's smile practically lit up the studio. "I like that promise better." They sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
